brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Kaname
Kaname Asahina (朝日奈 要, Asahina Kaname) is the third brother in the Asahina family. Appearance He has blond hair and hazel eyes. He's normally seen in ceremonial Japanese clothing (his signature color is purple) and has earrings on his left ear. Personality He absolutely loves hitting on every girl who walks into his field of vision. Due to his flashy appearance and attitude, he looks more like a professional host instead. Kaname is infamous for what he calls “gracious words”, and the number of women who wish to hear this suspicious subject is never-ending. In the end of the novels though, he became a secretary and cut his hair and dyed it brown. Before Ema came to the family, Kaname was infamous for being a playboy, nothing more. However, Ema saw through his "gracious words" to the kind man he was within, even telling him that she knew he was a good person, which was a first for Kaname. The mere fact that she didn't fall for him like other women, and treated him and his brothers with genuine kindness was enough to spark his interest, and he soon found himself ever drawn in by her kind and caring heart. Like his brothers, he soon fell in love with her but also noticed her distress at the conflicts within the family. He tried his best to give her peace, although he continued to flirt with her. Kaname has and still wants to protect Ema and the rest of his brothers from pain and heartache, and blames himself when any misfortune befalls them. He once told Ema that love is more powerful than anything, and that she should always remember that. While it is implied that he left to train as a monk in order to erase his feelings for Ema, he also found himself jealous and worried when he heard that Iori had given her an iris, which means that Iori will "risk it all to love her." More than anything he wants to protect Ema, and will not hesitate to act if she is hurt or threatened. He proves this when he saves Ema in the Christmas special, showing genuine concern at her hurt ankle. Kaname is stated to be the most reliable of the brothers, and never fails to be there should any of them need him. Game Anime Relationships Hinata Ema He hits on Ema right from their very first encounter. In the novel, he is the first brother to kiss Ema, during their visit to the beach. After the kiss, Ema started avoiding Kaname but he still looked after her. Eventually, at the end of the season one novel, he gave up on Ema for Iori and went to the mountains for his monk training. In the anime, he is the first brother to kiss her, though only on the cheek. In this instance, even though he was only initially flirting, when he kissed her his pupils contracted, and he is later seen in the elevator smiling about their encounter. In episode 10, he invites everyone to a festival at his temple. After dinner that night he meet Ema on the balcony and embraces her, asking her to just stay with him like that for a moment. He then tells her that her feelings on family came across loud and clear, but now it's his turn to act. He then thanks her for coming before kissing her. He tells her goodnight then leaves. At the end before leaving for his training, Kaname asked Ema to call him "Onii-chan", and she happily addressed him as such. However, it is implied that he still maintains his feelings for her, appearing slightly jealous and worried when he hears that Iori gave her an iris, which means "risking everything for love." Asahina Iori Kaname is very close to Iori, having helped him get over the pain of losing his late girlfriend, Fuyuka. Kaname wants to help Iori and tells Ema to leave his responsibility to him. In the anime, their relationship is less tense, due to Fuyuka presumably not existing. However, Iori is usually the one to restrain Kaname should he overstep a boundary with his flirtatious nature, especially when it comes to Ema. Trivia *His name 要 means 'pivotal point'. * He is supposedly a monk. * He is in love with Ema. * Unlike in the novel, in the anime Kaname doesn't quit in the "Brothers Conflict" game, and is still a competitor for Ema's heart. * He is a Gemini. * Kaname has tattoo on the left side of his chest. * His first kiss was age 12 Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Club Buddha Category:Kaname Asahina Category:Passion pink Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel